Guardian of the Dimensions:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Hoping to recruit the Z warriors Naruto's destination is over shot and he lands in the Future Trunks era. Making quick work of the androids he sends a copy of himself into the past only to once more miss and end up in the era of kid Goku. NxHarem.
1. Mysterious Aide Arrives! Re!

Guardian of the Dimensions

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

I bet a lot of people were wondering how I was going to do a power balance for DBZ? Well I thought of this idea which will you see in this chapter which not only partly explains Naruto fluctuating power, but that he doesn't necessarily travel to one world at a time building up his kingdom.

Now apparently the U.S. translators fucked up and called the Cyborgs Androids as 17 and 18 are Cyborgs and not androids. An odd naming discrepancy but yeah...happens when the greedy company prods an author to continue on despite wanting to end the series. And my god unlike some series that are said to have plot holes which are really minor discrepancies and such DBZ has some major plot holes and glosses over a whole lot of issues.

Anyway I hope you guys like this rewrite I'm doing. (Working on chapter 4 which will be posted when I update all my stories.)

Anyway for the order of my stories LOOK ON MY PROFILE! If you haven't figured it out by now then it's your fault. Anyway the Hyper Form referenced here is the Hyper Form from the Sonicverse so it's Naruto engulfed in the aura of the seven emeralds.

0

Story Start

0

_''Damnit Kuiinshi! Can't you ever get the time and place right?' _Naruto thought as he looked amongst the ruins of a destroyed city. Body parts were scattered, blood and gore filled the air and were scattered amongst the rubble. Fires were going out of control and smoke filled the sky as only the sound of crumbling buildings filled his ears. The water was tainted with blood and most of the vegetation was dead.

The blond haired traveler dropped down to the ruined streets below. The foundation was filled with cracks as his foot steps walked along the cracked foundation of the road. This planet was dying by an unnatural means. The figure dropped down from the rubble as he walked along the cracked foundations of the road. '_'Find the Z warriors and recruit them he says. Drunk bastard doesn't even know why there referred to as such.'_

Store after store, home after home was nothing more then ruins to the now dwindling human race. He could feel it, the planet was dying. The spirit of Gaea would not be able to keep this planet plentiful with food and life for long. The destruction of nature by the hands of a murderous force made it to where life on this planet were on its last legs.

He would find and kill whoever was responsible before he attempted a one way trip back into the past. Using the power of wisdom that being a sage granted him he searched for the nearest form of life he could find. It nearly made his stomach turned that such few life lines could be sensed. In a cool turn he spoke the words that like many of his named attacks became a sort of habit._ 'Chaos Control!'_

A controlled rip in time and space had appeared as the very fabric around him was warped. Traveling through he appeared above the life lines out of a violet green flash. He looked down below and noticed four figures.

Two of them were older women and the other two was a young male and female respectively.

The first woman had raven haired and a nasty bruise on her head and was unconscious. She was wearing a typical every day where sort of style green and pink Chinese style clothing. The other had long blue hair wearing a dark blue top and jeans. The two women looked rough for wear.

The other duo consisted of an attractive blonde with long hair wearing brown boots and sleeveless jean jacket and jean skirt over a black over top shirt which was worn over a white striped shirt and black stockings with a belt.

The other had shoulder-length black hair and dark blue eyes in comparison with the blondes light blue eyes. Underneath his hair, he had two gold hoop earrings. Around his neck, he wore an orange bandanna. He wore a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo, and underneath, he wore a long sleeve white shirt. He also wore a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear below the knees of the left leg and blue and white shoes.

Deciding to take the time he had the figure drew in the energy or what was left of that type of energy around the earth as he listened to the conversation with his sensitive hearing. The androids seemed to be looking for someone. Whoever it was the woman was keen on not revealing his location. Though before the figure attacked something the woman said struck out to him.

'_You monsters have taken my home, my family, everything from me. My only regret is not living to see the day you two are destroyed. To watch as you know true terror and be faced knowing your impending death is moments away. But soul less monsters like you wouldn't understand something like that. All you know how to do is kill!''_

_''Just kill her already. The old shrew obviously isn't going to talk!''_

Warping down there just in time he blocked the indexed fire blast from the female.

''Who the hell are you supposed to be?'' The male demanded as the blond male ignored him.

''You...you're Bulma Briefs aren't you?'' Naruto asked as he kneel down to check to see if the bluenette was injured.

Slowly getting over her shock the woman quickly nodded. ''Who...who are you?'' she asked, startled and confused.

''Naruto...Just call me Naruto.'' He introduced as he took something out of his pants pocket and handed it to her. ''For your friend...it's a potion and it should heal her.''

''Hey I'm talking to you!''

Naruto merely raised his hand and blasted a beam of energy at the male who deflected it.

''These must be android Seventeen and Eighteen. It's a shame this dimension is one of the few my brother's notes are sparse on. Briefs Bulma-san I suggest you take your friend and go. I'll be with you as soon as I destroy the androids.'' He said, subtly creating a copy of himself to make sure they would get out of there in time not to be caught up in the fight.

''You're a cocky one aren't you? What makes you think the likes of you can beat us when the best this planet had to offer and the Saiyans couldn't?'' The blonde android taunted.

''You're cute...it's a shame I have to destroy you.'' Naruto stated as his hair spiked up slightly and a gold aura surrounded him.

''And what are you supposed to be? Some long lost Super Saiyan or something?'' Seventeen mocked. ''We've seen it all before, but since Trunks is hiding we need a new toy to play with. You will do...'' Seventeen was so busy boasting he didn't notice Naruto appear right next to him with a regular Rasengan sized ball of energy aimed at his head.

''SEVENTEEN! WATCH OUT!" Eighteen cried out as Seventeen dodged at the last second. The blast singed off a few hair as well as did nearly two kilometers worth of damaged to the already nearly destroyed town.

''Sent to the wrong time.'' he said as his breath went cold. ''I've been sent to the wrong time and I'm a bit pissed. So do me a favor and just die quickly.''

''Cocky bastard! I'll show you what happen when you...''

''I'm not in the mood!'' He roared as he sped up at the Android before he could finish and slamming his fist in the jaw, sending him hurtling backward into a half destroyed skyscraper.

Before 17 could recover Naruto shot forward and kneed him in the stomach, then spun and deliver and deliver an enjoying close hand slam him to the ground.

Naruto used his speed to shift backwards to dodge an High-Pressure Energy Wave from 18. Making use of her faster then light speed he focused the momentum of the punch and punched the Android right where her stomach would be. She staggered back, her face contorting into extreme pain as she vomited vile. While Naruto often held an ideal that extreme violence against women was cowardly and unforgivable he didn't demean to go as far as to never fight against them. They were just as capable as taking a punch as they were throwing one.

Naruto knew that holding back as such would piss off and demean the women who were true warriors that fought along side of him. Gender did not decide superiority. Going weaker and fighting against the weaker sex and training them in the 'softer' styles of fighting when they were capable of doing just as well or better then there male counterparts was another insult. No...he would not toy around with these evil incarnations. His limited knowledge of this dimension afforded him enough to know that these versions could not and would not be saved.

Before she could respond he grabbed her by the collar and flung her into the other Android and ascended to his Hyper State, attending to finish this battle with one move. It was over kill really, his speeds beyond their comprehension. Raising his hand up high he released the Chaos Energy from his body in one climatic Chaos Blast as the entire town up to the point of the nearest life was reduced to a chaos induced crater. Powering down to his base state he went to in the direction of where the life force of his copy was.

Naruto arrived just in time to find the other woman, still unconscious in the couch and Bulma Briefs in the remains of a kitchen brewing tea. ''It's not much...but it's something.'' Naruto accepted the tea with a thank you.

''Who are you? Why are you here and are the Androids?'' The hopefulness in her tone would be hard to miss.

''The Androids are no more. I was sent here to recruit powerful allies by my brother to help our cause to dethrone powerful and corrupt deities and as for who I am...like I said my name is Naruto. I am a relic from the old time. A Tentai so to speak and among restoring my family I hope to bring balance to many worlds. Are the Earth Special Forces really...dead?'' He asked as the blue haired woman nodded.

''All of them. The androids hunted them down and killed them one by one. My Son, Trunks, went back into the past to give at least a different time line a chance and find a way to stop them, but two years have passed since he left and...'' Her hands were trembling, grief stricken her face.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on her hands. ''I know what it feels like to loose family. I even know what it feels like to loose a child. No parent should ever have to loose there child. I will make sure the tragedy that befell this time line won't happen to it's equivalent. If my knowledge is correct this dimension's time should be one of the more linear and restrictive. Being only two or three other possible time lines. There should only be one at a point of time prior to this one. I will make sure the counterparts of that world won't suffer.''

A sad smile crossed the woman's face. ''It's funny you know. You remind me of a dear friend of mind. Whenever he was here it felt like no matter what there was always a faint glimmer of hope.''

''I get that comparison all the time. How I can pull out hearts from the deepest darkness, but to that extent it's not true. There are some so far gone even I can't save them. If I could it would be an absolute and...''

''Any Absolution is evil.'' Bulma finished for him. ''You should get out of those old rags.'' The woman noted, as Naruto looked as bloody and tattered clothing. ''I think I have some of my husband's old things in an underground bunker at the ruins of Capsule Corp. They're one size fits all so they should work.''

''I thank you for your hospitality. I really did rush from my previous travel experience to this one.'' Naruto took off his skirt and placed it over his shoulder. ''At the very least I can air out.''

As Bulma's eyes took a glance at Naruto's body she couldn't help, but blush and quickly turned away. She felt a small pool of shame building inside of her. Shame that she found this mysterious teen attractive. Sure he seemed much older then he was, but he looked to be no older then 18 or 19 while she was in her forties. Sure it had been a long time since she had been with a man, over a decade now since Vegeta died, but she had long since grown and matured from the immature, selfish, shallow, and lustful to a small extent teenage girl that she was.

She wasn't going to jump some mysterious stranger because he was attractive. That much she was completely positive of. She glanced in Naruto's direction once. Okay so she was almost certain she wasn't going to jump him. A groan was the raven haired woman jarred her from her thoughts. She went over to the woman and crouched down next to her.

''Chi-Chi...are you okay?''

''Uugh...B-Bulma?'' The woman identified as Chi-Chi groaned out. ''Are we dead?'' She asked as she looked around.''I don't see Vegeta anywhere so I assume we're not in hell.''

Bulma sighed, ''You're definitely feeling better.''

''What happened?''

''I guess this is where I elaborate my whole story...my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Tentai. I know it's weird for me to have three last names, but the Tentain culture embraces all family names. Anyway I think I might be able to save this world yet.'' The blond said as he began explaining what he had in mind.

Six months had passed since Naruto had first arrived to that time period. Six months since he learned the events of the world from the two women, from their perspectives at least. Six months Naruto theorized on how to bring them in a dimension where time streams were different. Usually there were loop holes or more then one method, but this dimension seemed oddly specific for some reason. He even went as far as seek the advice of the higher deities of the dimension. Gathering all that he needed Naruto began the trip back into the past.

Standing opposite of him was a Shinsei Bunshin he created with minimal power. He was going to send it and the two women back into the past to change things. He could only hope that the trip would be successful while he actually observed the time streams for any possible 'jumps' and appearances by Alkino or anyone else of the likes.

Far too many times had the Devourer gained power and knowledge from his fallen enemies. Gaining the power from beings capable of destroying planets was not something he could allowed. So even if that meant sending a minimal powered Shinsei that would probably just be outpaced by the strongest fighters and hardly contribute anything it was a choice he had to make. After all his purpose was to recruit the Z-Warriors ''not fight their battles for them.''

Unfortunately not everything had gone according to plan and from the get go major changes had occurred. If killing a single butterfly outside of a controlled setting could end the human race then the addition of two new lives on Earth would changed the Multiverse by far.

00

Chapter End

000

Hope you guys are enjoying the remake of the story. Like I said I'm going back, fixing mistakes and maybe even combine chapters as rework the stories.

Aah yes the NarutoxDBZ story is up and running. No random Saiyans being sealed inside of Naruto for some retarded reason (over being fused with him.) No Z-warriors appearing out of nowhere to train Naruto and gang. (I mean come on. Don't you hate it when Harry Potter characters are overpowered or Naruto characters underpowered in the crossovers when it's clearly obvious the latter could trounce the former as the good lot of them (Wizards and Witches in general) in Harry Potter Cannon are cowards (See the over 1,000 magical crowd fleeing from 10 death eaters in book 3 I think?) who are hopeless (most of them) without their wands and nearly hardly anyone of them could hope to even match the speeds Naruto characters move at let alone the raw power a Jinchuuriki like Naruto would posses. If the gap between those two are huge then the gap between Naruto and DBZ is Ri-goddamn-dicilous.

You're just not going to have Goku show up and train Naruto and gain the power to blow up planets or suddenly go Super Saiyan. Once Naruto goes Super Saiyan...that's it. No Naruto character should be able to touch him. Of course people get retarded and give Kakashi a power level of either 30 or 50 thousand. Maybe 20. I forgot what the fic was.

Which is why I go with a Multi-series. I mean the Bleach crossovers I can mostly understand. You die and you gain Reiyaru?(Or Reisei I'm having a brain fart moment.), but sometimes the whole the Bijuu are hollow things just make you go meh along with other things. Like Naruto gaining the power of the hollows through their mask or weapons that someone happen to be sealed or something despite supposed to be being part of their wielder's souls or something. ( A lot of crossovers seem to go retarded. I know I follow a lot of cannon when I write stories, but that's to keep me from doing something retarded like having Naruto as a Ten-Masked Hollow or something. Which I think I read in a fic once.)

Which is why a Super Powered (Chaos empowered) Super/Hyper Naruto along with an unspecified amount of years worth of training and being a reborn deity works in being able to fight and beat the androids with ease. He's trained in a believable amount of time (having longevity or eternal youth. How ever you want to see it.) instead of the around ten years time of being trained by the Z warriors as a lot fanfics seem to have.

Anyway what happened during the six months will be disclosed in flash backs. I also wanted to show that Naruto may not always be able to travel to one planet to the next without worry. The DB/Z/GT portions and some sagas themselves will be broken into a several of series worth of fics themselves. But that we will get to another time. Took me forever to write this and hopefully I will begin the Metroid addition to this series as well. That's right folks, like I did with Charm I'll have a decent and long written crossover of NarutoxMetroid as well.

Negima in the near future seems good and possibility being even the CGI cartoon 'Reboot!" A toonami classic most of you probably don't even remember. Now with that I say good night as I try to update Elemental Nation Duelist before turning in for school tomorrow.

Oh and yes the OC female Saiyan dubbed Jasmine will also be making her Debut in the Saiyan Saga incarnation along with some other interesting OCs and twists I have planned.


	2. Her Name is Bloomers! Re!

Guardian of the Dimensions

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

In the country side there was a wilderness known as Mt. Pazou, a mountain range known for it's legends about demons and other creature inhabiting its forests. Though one person was discouraged by this rumors.

Riding in a vehicle with the Capsule Corporation a teenage girl no older then sixteen years of age was on a mission. Her appearance consisted of blue hair done up in the style of a ponytail with a single violet strand; her clothing consisted of a pink skirt and shirt with and pink and violet striped pink length dress with the name Bulma on it, with purple socks, blue sneakers, and a red ribbon in her hair along with a pair of shades. A circular gray device with radar like screen sat between the handlebars of the vehicle, it began to bleep fiercely, the girl smiled and slammed hard on the accelerator. As the girls sped down the road the last thing she expected were two figures to pop unto the road.

One was a young boy, pre-teen with black spiky hair wearing orange clothing with a white belt and a tail.

The other was much older, closer to her age with spiky blond hair wearing a black Gi and a red belt. She had hunk her horn to warn them out of the road only for a bright light to envelop her.

_''You were lucky...I used a low power attack.''  
_

The girl awoken to voice and the smell of tea. She sat up and her hand immediately went for her waist.

''Your Dragonballs are in the kitchen. You can retrieve them when you leave.'' He stated in an airy manner and yawned as the girl tensed.

''Who are you? And how did I get here? Where's my motorcycle?'' she began listing off as she fell back into her usual temperamental behavior.

''I brought you here and as for your motorcycle it's in pieces. Sorry about that.'' he added as an afterthought. An unfortunate side effect of not being active for awhile and just reacting of course.

''Damnit! And I just bought it too...wait a minute. If it's in pieces then how did I come out without a scratch? You still didn't answer my question as to where?''

''Out back...but you didn't answer my question.'' he said with a cheeky grin. ''Like why a young girl like you would have for use of the dragon balls?'' Naruto asked as the young girl let out a sigh.

''You know of the legend right?''

''Seven Dragon Balls in all. Gather all seven and the eternal dragon Shenlong shall be summoned. The dragon god will grant any wish your heart desires as long as it's within it's power.''

"Yeah, they say the last person who gathered 'em became a king. I'm gonna wish for the perfect boyfriend." Bulma blushed, imagining a lavish fantasy, then snapped back to reality when she heard Naruto comment.

''Foolish!'' he replied setting off the girl's usual temperamental nature.

''What was that?'' She snapped as Naruto elaborated.

''You could wish for anything and you would go with something so selfish? And I'm no talking about your typical world peace or other bullshit examples people give, but know they would never wish for. I mean something useful and capable of being achieved like the cure for cancer or aids. Maybe even a virus that kills dumbass teen celebrities and their crappy shows or the idiots that worship twice. _Fucking pussy ass sparkling vampires and pedophile werewolves_.''

The last statement went over the girl's head. ''Look, whoever you are not that this conversation wasn't engaging, but I have places to go. I'll be taking my dragon balls and leaving now. You wouldn't happen to one would you?''

''The four star ball, but it belongs to Goku. He should be back any minute now, as he's catching some fish. The ball belonged to his grand father, or I should say the man who raised him.''

''What happened?''

''A freak animal attack. I happened upon these woods a few weeks ago. To be honest I don't know how I exactly got _here, _but I made this place my home none the less. With all this chattering the tea I prepared ought to have been cooled by now. Try some,'' The blond offered as the girl hesitantly picked up the cup and looked at it.

''If I wanted to kill you I would have done so by now. ''

A bit reluctant the girl tried to the tea, then hmmed delightfully as she enjoyed the taste. ''What flavor is this?''

''A special made blend. I call it emerald tea. Trying to figure out what the emerald is though will drive you crazy. I'm curious as to how you've been tracking the Dragon balls though? You don't seem to be the tracking type.''

''Well I'm not just a cute face.'' She looks for something then notices it on the table. ''Aah here we go. My dragon ball Radar.'' She turned it on as the images of orange dots came to life in comparison to a green background. ''I noticed that the balls give off a fain electromagnetic pulse, so I constructed it!''

''The three grouped together would be our location obviously. What about the one closet to our position.''

''1200 Kilometers to the west.''

''Damn...that's a journey in itself. We've been talking all this time and yet we don't know each others names. I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.''

''I'm...Bulma...'' She introduced herself as Naruto raised an eyebrow in disbelief wondering if she was just messing with him.

''Bloomers? Really?'' He asked with an amused smile.

''I didn't pick it okay!'' She snapped in response to the face Naruto was making and he couldn't help but chuckle.

''Jeez no need to get so snappy. Now that I think about it. Weren't you riding a Capsule Corps vehicle?'' he said, trying to prod a bit more out of the girl so he wouldn't accidentally mention something he shouldn't have known.

''Well you're looking at one of the proud inheritors of the CC legacy. Briefs, Bulma.'' she stated with a proud grin as once more something popped up in Naruto's mind.

''Well damn...did your ancestors loose a bet or something?'' He asked, snickering all the while.

''Hey! I'll have you know the names of the Briefs family trails all the way back to my great grandpa Boxer Briefs!''

Nauto could no longer hold back his amusement and laughed his ass off. Of course Miss Briefs wasn't so happy about it.

''Hey Naruto I caught a big finish see!'' Goku declared, holding a large and dead Piranha five times his size over his head.

''I guess an alternative to bear was that sought after huh kid? And our guest the girl is up.'' he said as he took the fish into the kitchen.

''Really?'' He turned to Bulma and started poking around her.''Wow so this is what a girl looks like huh?''

''Yeah and before you invade her space she doesn't have a tail. Most people don't have a tail and it's a genetic rarity Goku.'' Naruto looked up to Bulma and mouthed 'I'll explain later.' ''Let's go cook that fish!''

''Yeah! I'm starving!''

''Lord knows where you put it all.'' Naruto said as then something finally clicked about what Bulma said a little while ago. ''Wait a minute...Inheritors?'' He had been so lost in disappointment that she didn't remember him that he only paid attention to half the things that were said.

There were some difficulties in how going into the past would change things, one of the more difficult decisions were the women agreeing to be surrogate mothers, because the clear fact of the thing was a different father meant different children and the bonds formed between said women and children was not something Naruto would force them to break so he decided he would be patient and he and the girls would figure out things once they made the trip back. So when his mind caught up the plural statement he couldn't help but ask, ''As in siblings?''

''Yeah...I have a younger sister named Panchira. (1) Why do you ask?''

''No reason...'' He lied as he got up. ''Why don't you stay for dinner. Will figure out things after then.'' He said as he followed where Goku went outside to help cook the fish. _'Younger sister? I hope I didn't fuck up too much else. Last thing I need is for some galaxy destroying monster to show up early or something.'_

00  
Chapter End  
00  
Not much to say now, but flashbacks will occur later on. Seeing as I'm sleepy as hell I'm turning in early tonight so look forward to updates to different stories tomorrow.

1. Panchira (Panty(i)/Panty-Shot/Undergardments)


	3. Turtle Hermit! re!

Guardian of the Dimensions

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Naruto and Goku were sparring while Bulma was brewing a cup of coffee. How a girl used of the comforts of well off living thought she could track down all seven dragonballs was funny.

During their spar Goku landed on a rock or what he thought was a rock until a turtle made himself.

''Well I'll be...a sea turtle out this far!'' Naruto said as the thing started moving slowly.

''Hey what's going on out there?'' Bulma wondered as she poked her head out of the window. ''Hey, what's this sea turtle doing so far inland...?''

''Pardon me,'' the tortoise spoke up,''...but if I might trouble you for a bucket of salot water...and a spot of seaweed.''

''Not exactly shy, are you...?'' Bulma responded.

''Hold on...should take me a few minutes,'' Naruto said as he used his speed to shoot down to the ocean and returned with the salt water and seaweed.

''Aah..thank you...thank you so much!'' The sea turtle thanked as he finsihed his meal.

''So what's a seal turtle doing all the wa out here?''

''Well I was gathering mushrooms or in the process of gathering when I took a wrong turn and got lost. So I've been wondering the pas year, hopng to find my way back to the sea.''

Naruto cracked his neck as he crouched down. ''Well I estimated the distance from the sea to here is about 120 Kilometers.''

''120!'' The sea turtle echoed. ''Oh dear, oh dear...'' he said shaking his head.

''Hey Mr. Turtle, we can take you to this 'Sea' thing!'' Goku volunteered cheerfully.

''What are you, nuts!'' The Blue haired girl snapped. ''We've got less then a month left! We can't be wasting time on turtles!''

''Aah, but you had more then enough time to fix your hair though,'' the blond said with a grin as Bulma went red.

''T-That's not the point. It's not our responsibility! We have our own quest.''

''But a dragonball is in the direction of the ocean.'' The blond asked as held up the dragon radar. 'You'd know that if you checked the radar earlier,'' the blond said with a cheeky grin.

With a scowl Bulma reluctantly agreed. Goku took to carrying the turtle while Bulma got on her motorcycle with Naruto alsoon foot. Heading down the trail a voiced ordered, ''Halt!''

They came face to face with a giant orange bear with a mohawk and dressed in strange samurai armor. The beast also sported a sword as a weapon and a scar under hs right eye. "And how 'did' you know that sea turtle...is my favorite dish!'' He said with a chortle.

''Move aside ass-face,'' Naruto said as the bear snarled.

''Wrong move human!"' The bear said as he raised his blade.

''What are you doing! Your going to get us killed Bulma!"' Cried out as the bear swung and his blade clashed with...Naruto's finger.

''This weakling?'' Naruto said as he said turning his head. ''Please a Journeyman from my village could beat this clown.''

The bear raised his sword again as he rose his blade and swiped again only for Naruto jump back and cause a small crater on the ground.

The bear swung again as both Naruto and Goku jumped out of the way.

''Stand still you little fleas.''

''Hey you might one get back,'' Goku said setting down the turtle.

''Rock paper sissors?'' Naruto asked as Goku brought up his hand.

''Sure...''

''Stop ignoring me!"' He roared and swiped sideways as they ducked.

''1...2...3...aw damn!'' Naruto lost as Goku leaped up with several flips and landed on the nose of the large animal. With a single punch between his eyes followed by a crack the creature fell down backwards as he bled and from the wound and lost unconsciousness.

''Well that was boring,'' Naruto voiced with a pout.

After a 15 minutes ardjurous or how ever the way you spelled it journey the group of four finally arrived to the beach.

''How can I ever thank you!'' The turtle gushed cheerfully.

''It's nothing really.''

''Really, I say, such generosity must no go unrewarded! Could you wait there for just a little bit? I'll bring you back a lovely reward, really!''

''Reward?'' Goku echoed.

''I can't wait to see a 'turtle's' idea of a reward.'' Bulma said as she moved to stand in the ocean to let her feet to cool. ''Yeesh if I knew we were comin' here, I'd a brought my swimsuit!''

''Aaw really,'' Naruto said with a pout. ''Talk about a missed moment of awesome. You know you could still, you know try it on later and we could come back and...''

''Oh stuff it you pervert,'' replied the now blushing girl.

An hour had passed and Bulma was getting axnious. ''I knew this was a waste of time.''

''Well hold on now. I think I see someone on the man's back.''

''You can actually see that far? So who in the heck...''

''Aloha!"' The old man greeted. He was quite the characer with large shades, a brown cane, wearing a hawian shirt, shorts, and a purple turtle shell on his back.

''Sorry to keep you waiting!"'

''So you were the ones who helped my friend here?''

''Who are you, old timer?''

''I? I am...'' he paused before finally answering Goku's question. ''...Kame-sennin! The Turtle Hermit!'' He turned to the turtle. ''Well only the lands I'm afraid Turtle hermit.''

''Wel boths I owe you one. An I'm paying up with a might nice reward.'' He raised his staff. ''Come to me...immortal phoenix!"' The wind blew as nothing happened at all.

''Was that 'immortal' or 'invisible'?'' The blue haired girl deadpanned.

''Sir, if you'll recall the unpleasent with the tainted birth seed...''

''Gaah that's right! We lost the poor feller...''

''The 'Immortal Phoenix' died?'' Bulma asked in disbelief.

''I was gonna ask him to grant you immortality...but I guess we better scratch that. I've got it! This is ever better!"' Once more he raised his staff and loudly exclaimed. ''Come to me...Kinto'un!''

''Wow...''

''I-I-IT'S A CLOUD!"' Bulma cried out. As a cloud parked in front of them.

''This is Kinto'un...And I give it you!''

''How do you eat it!'' Goku asked as Naruto face palmed.

''You don't 'Eat' a magical cloud! You ride it, boy. It'll tae you wherver you desire.''

''Hey, why does a turtle hermit have a magic cloud? I mean, where's the logic?''

''Deal with it.''

''Wow,'' Goku said excitedly. ''It'll really fly me!''

''That's the ticket, boy! But...unless you're pure of heart, it'll never even let you on! This cloud's got standards! Here...watch this!'' The Kame sennin tried to get on the cloud fell and as he went right through. ''Eee yaa...my hip!''

''M-Master, how can this be!"'

Bulma laughed her ass off.

''Surely it's defective...needs a little mystical tune-up, mebbe...''

''Let me try!'' Goku said as he leaped and landed on it.

''It seems...fixed, sir.''

''Maybe just a power surge.''

Goku went flying high, doing all sorts of amazing tricks on the cloud. ''This is great old man! Thanks a billion!''

''You know boy you make it look like it was meant for you!''

''Hey old timer you old this guy too!'' She said pointed her thumb at Naruto.

''This guy, has a name!''

''So why not hand over your dragonball!''

''What...this old thing!'' He said holding up the orange ball dangling around his neck. ''Hhm I could...but you have to do me a little favor.'' He said taking a deep breath as he started to sweat. ''If you let me...peek at...YOUR PANTIES!"' He declared as blood dripped form his nose.

''My p-panties!'' Bulma echoed as her face went red and the Kame-Sennin nodded.

''I see now why you couldn't ride it Master! ''

''Cut me some slack turtle! It's hard bein' the turtle hermit! I deserve the occassional panty-peekin!''

''I guess...if it's only my panties! Look fast!"' Bulma said pulling up her shirt only to reveal that there was nothing underneath!

Naruto's eyes widened as a trail of blood seeped down his nose.

''You see that, boy! I always say, live right and life'll throw you a prize now an' then!'' the red faced hermit whispered to turtle.

''Thanks so much old timer. Come on guys lets return home! I need to change my clothes before we head out and track down the next dragonball. ''

Saying their goodbyes the group traveled back to the capsule house.

'Hehehe! This is such an awesome reward! Hey Naruto! Wanna ride Nimbus too!''

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. ''I already know I can't ride that thing Goku. Especially not after that incident with Anko and Yuugao and those exploding chocolate clones.'' He then thought back to the incident fundly. ''Hhm...smores...'' Though the peaceful memory was interrupted by Bulma's screams.

''YAAAAAAAAAH MY PANTIIIIESSSS!''

Both rushed into the room.

''Huh! Wha hoppen! Wha?''

''Yeah blue hair! What was the screaming form?'' He asked as he saw her eyes twitching.

''H-H-How...could they...be here...don't tell me I...'' She screamed once more.

It was then Goku smiled goofily and shade. ''Ah, don't worry about it! You don't need those parts to survive!''

Bulma's head spun with break neck speed.''Those...''! What...are you talking about...?''

''I saw you didn't have em. When you were sleeping.''

Bulma's face got redder and redder and she started twitching. ''Y-You mean to tell me...Y-YOU! Took off my panties!''

''What's a Panties!''

''THESE!"' She screamed, holding up her unmentionable.

''Oh yeah, I took'em off you.''

''Oh shit!'' Naruto cried out and duck as the furious girl materalized a machine gun.

''You ever do that again I'm shooting to kill,'' the still angry girl said as she was finally redressed.

''Hey, that hurt! What was that for!'' Goku whined.

''Goku you don't take off a girl's clothing or touch her without permission! I'm sure if Grandpa Gohan was still around he could have told you that!'' Naruto said shaking his head.

''And why the hell didn't you say anything?'' Bulma demanded pointing at the blond.

''Yeah I would have...but I was blinded.''

''WHAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY MY BODY IS UGLY!''

''No...of course not, I was blinded by the thoughts of...yoink!'' He cried out throwing down a smoke bomb and sneaking away.

''I'll deal with him later...I'll make better time on your magic cloud then my bike so let me on.''

''No way! The turtle guy said you've gotta be pure of heart!''

''AND! I don't think anybody's hear it purer than mine!'' Bulma angrily snapped.

''Wanna try?''

And Bulma promptly went through.

'Told you so.''

_''But...why? Why! Why! Is it a sin to be too beautiful?''_

''Hurry, will you?'' Goku said as he and the flying cloud took off ahead.

''Oh, shut up!'' She snapped getting on her motorcycle.

With another dragonball down the gang was one step closer to completing their journey.

000

Chapter End

000

To stop the future complaints there will be changes, new characters, and changes, but I haven't gottent to the part where I can implement them so don't complain about canon. But everything else is fair game.

00

Note End

00

Author's Note

000

So yeah I'm letting you all know I won't be updating for the next few days. So I'm going to be answering many question, opinions, and letting you guys know about my plans. So yeah I might not have any updates for the week. (Especially not around Tuesday to Thursday as I'm trying to get a part time job.)

0

Artists

0

I am still looking for artists for the pictures I want done. Requests (Not commissions) as I still don't have a job yet. Which is why I'm going on a hiatus/ partly to try and find a job and partly to focus on fics and add detail, focus, along with length for the updates.

So far only Lanky Nathan and Nyght Fury are doing pictures for me.

This is Lanky Nathan's contribution so far.

http:/lanky-nathan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3effjy

Nyght's contribution (Without color for the time being.)

http:/browse(dot)deviantart(dot)com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Dragonrider626#/d3kpm7g

000

Update Schedule

0000

Once I start posting again every multi-chapter story that hasn't been updating in more then two months expect it to be updated.

00

Fic Ideas

000

Well it's crossover pics. Here's all the ideas I have stored up. I was hoping the Rasengan picture I described below would be the first one.

Naruto (Naruto) and Will (W.I.T.C.H.) are in civilian attire the former in said shirt and black cargo pants and the latter in a red T-shirt and faded jeans by a lake going 4 a stroll while Will's guardian image and Naruto's shippuden outfit with lake image reflecting them. So their civilian attire is walking along the lake while their on duty images are reflected in the lake. And in the Rasengan pic, Will should be in her Guardian form. (Basically Naruto with his arms wrapped around Will from behind as they form a Rasengan together.)

I just got the humorous idea of all five witch girls in guardian form pretty much playing tug-of-a-war with a dismayed Naruto shooting jealous glances at each other. It's random, but it's so funny I feel like I had to share it. You mind saving that under your file as a someday pic. And right after I just thought about a caption too. 1. 'They were willing to share ups and downs of their destiny. When it came to boyfriends. Not so much.'2. 'Choosing one occurs the wrath of the four others. Poor Naruto...no matter the choice he's screwed.'

0  
Next Idea  
0

I see Naruto in a casual white T-shirt and red and black jacket with black jeans. Tatsuki (Bleach) in blue jeans and sleeveless red button up top that shows some of her navel and Orihime wearing a light violet top and yellow mini-skirt.

Ok well this next one should be Naruto in the middle, his right arm around Tatsuki who has a faint blush and sorta looking off to the side and with Orihime (Bleach) on Naruto's left with her arms around his neck.

0  
Another Idea  
0

Ok do you think you could do some pictures of Will's mom as well? (Susan Vandom/Susan is a tall, leggy, tan-skinned, buxom, raven-haired woman who looks all of twenty-five despite being about forty. ) Who is paired with the Oc character.

Ok the Oc has dark skin (Mocha complexion) with shoulder length dark hair (Either really dark violet or black whichever is easier) with golden cat like eyes (Powerful eyes). He has an athletic build, not bulky like a bruiser but noticeable, about 6'2 in height whose color theme in clothes are black, white, grey, and or violet. He has a small scar on his left cheek a few inches under his eye. His temperament and facial impressions usually are that of a jokester (prankster) that's more of a gentlemanly lech and a calm, cool, chess master whose good at reading both people's expressions and foreseeing their actions even before they of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes. His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well.

It's short, black and semi spiky. Though K has cut his hair on occasion so its short. His hair varies from Animish to real world depending on his form. Also can you file all this away under Google Docs or something as I have numerous ideas I will send in the future.

One of his usual outfits is a black shirt, black cargo pants and combat boots with a black badass long coat. Option two is a white wife-beater and black jeans with Nikes.  
His animal form differentiates between a Panther or Cougar itself depending on his temperament as well. One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as their a couple.

One picture I have in mind is the two of them in a kitchen setting feeding each other cheesecake as the fic it's based off of they're a couple.  
So you know what Susan Vandom looks like right? You think you could make a child out of her and my Oc features? Female, say around age 12?

0

Response to Reviews to Old Heroes Across Time

0

Leaf Ranger

Hmmm... well... this was a pretty good chapter, except you kinda clumped everything together... it kinda made it hard to read. Plus the sudden jump from Telma's bar to Auru's location was so sudden. If I hadn't played the game (like 50 times), I would have missed it.  
0

Response

0

I have a rewrite of the story in the works I plan to do soon.

0

Trooper0007

When are you going to have Naruto sleep with the goddess? also are you going to have him sleep with Ganon's sister or mother or whatever you have her as. you need to work on your spelling. p.s. I have read the entire story and it is pretty good

0

In the rewrite we will have more focus on Naruto's interactions with the goddess along with character development and stuff.

0

Response to Golden Kitsune Alchemist and Kitsune of the Jewel AN Reviews

0

AN

0

The votes that I have been given so far. Kikyo is in the league. That and people have been given better reasoning.

Kagome: 8

Kikyo: 11

0000000000

Responses-Ramen Junky.

I really hate it when there is a lot of mispelling problems because I automatically scam through stuff as I have vision problems and so I don't bother with things with mistakes like I would with the others. But yeah okay your vote is noted.

Random guy 1-Yes the pairing has been done a lot so I am taking your vote into consideration.

Ultimate Zelda-Fan-Ok your vote has been taken into consideration.

RyumaOmega- Your vote has been taken into consideration.

Lightning Thief-Your right the pairing is nonexistent henceforth why I exist. If it wasn't for people only doing the overdone crossover pairings and actually going outside the box I wouldn't exist. And because of all the votes Riza has been officially added.

Best of Naruto-That would be fun with all the drama and such. Also yeah two main characters butting heads would be fun. I also came up with an interesting plot point where Naruto seeks Midiriko's council (whose soul is trapped in a fragment to which Naruto can communicate to her through) and can also literally be a spiritual mentor for Kagome.

To those who just gave a name and no real knowledge or foresight-In the future just don't give a name to a poll. Actually bother to give ideas and reasons. I HATE short word responses or generic update soon and make chapter longer reviews. I ignore reviews like that and will most likely not to respond to you as reviews like that are so general and careless and doesn't have any heart.

Keeper of Infinite Library-That doesn't make sense.

Leonineus-I suppose that makes sense.

Mist 12-I have no idea what you're saying so I'm glossing over it.

Cmcwiki-I think I responded to you. Most people blame and hate the characters and not the AUTHORS WHO FAIL AT WRITING THE CHARACTERS INSTEAD OF JUST ADDING INFORMED KNOWELDGE AND ATTRIBUTES AND NOT FOLLOWING WITH WHAT WE ARE TOLD ABOUT THE CHARACTERS! And yeah we're used to her nonsense type of pairings. Also I don't like character bashing at all. So I don't see where the Hojo or whatever his name hate comes from.

000000000

Votes

0000

Olivia: 2

Riza: 4

Lust:1

Psiren/Clare:1

Gracia: 1

Izumi: 2

Maria Ross: 1

May: 1

0000

Ryuma Omega

0000000000

Ok. First off, I am glad that Trisha, Rose, and Sheska are a given to be a part of Naruto's harem. They are all beautiful in their own way and are able to help Naruto in his plans to rebuild his clan, especially Sheska and her ability to remember anything she has ever read with her photographic memory.

1. Yes that is an interesting quality to have and there is never just enough focus on minor characters.

Now if I am going to vote for anymore women to be added to his harem, I am telling you now I will vote for women/girls who are not only pretty/beautiful but who also are able to contribute in some way to furthering Naruto's cause to rule the multiverse and contribute in some way to repopulating his clan and strengthening his celestial army. First on my voting list is Catherine Elle Armstrong. Not only is she beautiful, fully figured, and incredibly strong for her petite size, but she is a part of the illustrious Armstrong family who have contributed to the Amestris army and furthering the country of Amestris. If Naruto were to be paired with her, he would have the Armstrong family as an ally and further strengthen his own celestial army with strong and skill soldiers and alchemists.

2. Yes now I wish I had fair reasoning like that all the time.

00000000

Second on my voting list is Winry Rockbell. Even though she is only fifteen when the series starts and isn't a warrior, she is beautiful, nicely figured, AND is a talented and skilled auto mail mechanic. Think about it. If any of Naruto's allies or friends, who don't have regenerative abilities, ever gets their limbs cut off, he would have an auto-mail medic and mechanic on hand to help them and further strengthen them and his army.

Yeah this is a no go. The only reason I see this working is to write Ed and Al out of the fic. But someone will say make someone else their mother and that leads to a whole bunch of shenanigans I'm not going to bother with.

00000000000000000

Third and final on my voting list would be May Chang. Yeah, she is younger and clearly not old enough to marry yet but Naruto can have her as a fiance of sorts until she is old enough to marry. May is not only a skilled martial artist and a skilled and talented alchemist, but she is also one of many princesses of Xing who has a chance of inheriting the throne. This would give Naruto access to another powerful country to help further his goals to strengthen his celestial army and slowly start to conquer and rule all of the multi-verse. These are my choices on who to pair Naruto with along with Trisha, Rose, and Sheska. I hope you like my choices and my explanations for each one. Good luck on the rewrite for this fanfic! I will certainly read it when it finally comes out!

3. She's kind of young and its awkward. I suppose it's an age up but I can't recall at the moment if there are moments between her and Al that pertains to the plot.

The Fanfic Critic

Yeah I guess that makes sense. Anyway I have so many other stories to focus on I don't have the time to worry endlessly on a choice the fans could do for me.

The Best of Naruto

Yeah and to be honest if anyone has ideas for Lust I'm willing to hear them. (Anyway I study the characters and they all seem to be their sin personified except for Lust. She really didn't fall her Sin's theme like one would think.

1. Gracia Hughes (After Maes Hughes dies), Yeah that does kind of make sense. I went over brotherhood and since I'm going primary brotherhood I realize how much character development for Roy depends on this.

2. Izumi (you can make her not married.), I might not go with this. Only because of the epic Major and Seigfred scene towards the end of the series. I swear to god I don't think I ever laughed that most during a non comedy.

Maria Ross (she can be the one that has a crush on Naruto, and treats Ed and Al like her own sons.) I'm confused by the latter statement?

Olivier Mira Armstrong (She seems like a rival for Naruto at first.)-Yeah that doesn't make sense. The rival thing.

Riza Hawkeye(Naruto tries to go on a date with her, but she usually sees him a perv until something happens to change a opinion.)-That actually would be pretty funny.

Ressie-Yeah he can timetravel. He's a dimension hopper.

Lexum09-I know and yeah I'm keeping the thing and as for Izumi I don't know.

Castigar0- That animal thing is pretty obvious. Also how would she be a good fit for the harem? I really hate suggestion for women based on their looks and not their intelligence or what they could add so please give better justification then that she's hot. Why would Naruto be scared of Riza?

000

Future Stories

0

Naruto

0

FF 7-Un named fic.

FF 9 Un named fic.

Pride of the Fox- Drifting through life Naruto is contracted as a mercenary. On his latest job he meets a determined young woman with a voice of an angel and a penchant for trouble. NarutoxRinoa. Squall x Quistis.

Naruto x Vanille One-shot. (Anymore information hasn't been thought of.)

(Bonds Tempered by Fire) Naruto x Will x Taranee- Upon reaching age 18 Taranee decides she wants to lose her virginity, but wants her first time to be special. Enter Will and Naruto who volunteer to help make it memorable.

No More Heroes (A Hero? Not this time!) Upon tracking down a dangerous criminal Naruto finds himself involved with a league of assassins.

The Hunter being Hunted. Sango is hired by a village to eliminate a demon causing havoc to the village. Thing is, is he really causing havoc or is there more to the tale?

Beauty and the Demon-Belle finds herself in the company of a monstrous demon. The thing is, he's more like a perverted ass-hat who had a little too much to drink one night.

Her way of Thanks- What if Junko (Yugioh Gx) was a bit more thankful for Naruto saving her during the Sal incident.

Warmth in Briggs Mountain-During Naruto's quest to learn about Alchemy (Golden Kitsune Alchemist) Naruto meets one Izumi Harnet. During the one month survival things begin to heat up.

Connection by Urges-Because of their animal traits both Naruto and Karen (Bumblebee) are relocated to a small private island until mating season passes and their hormones no longer affect people. Natural their not affected by the others pheromones in the way everyone else is, but an attraction (and hormones) seem to arise as they spend time together.

Breeze and Storm-Naruto is teaching Hay Lin advance wind techniques. During the course of that attraction romance blooms.

Irma Lair-The Vixen-Irma decides to use the form of her older Alter-ego to seduce one Uzumaki Naruto. It's super effective!

Just another day on the Beach-Naruto x Kairi-PWP

Escape-Finding herself consumed by loneliness and the nature of her power altered due to an experiment Namine brings her favorite anime character and crush to life.

Punish me Master-When the unresolved sexual tension between Naruto and Aqua becomes too great.

Sensations-Xion wants to know how sex feels life. NarutoxXion. PWP.

Quenching the Fire-With the threat of insanity due to a Wu mishap Naruto helps Kimiko resolve the problem.

Comfort-After Quistis is demoted Naruto comforts her. PWP.

Touch-When Rogue urges threaten her self-control she has no choice but to go to the only person she can touch. (References Alpha Mutant.)

Fathering Diana's child- When you're greeted by Wonder woman the last thing you expect to hear is for you to be the father of your child.

Magic of a Mask-After trying to conceive children and failing Naruto and Ruto go on an epic quest to find a mask that will allow Naruto to assume the form of a Zora.

Cherry Blossom:Sakura's Tale.

Her Idiot-Tatsuki didn't know when she fell for him. All she did know was that she wasn't going to let him go.

The Kitsune of DC- (Original Hero/Naruto DC story with own mythos and legend.) As long as the Nine Bijuu exist there will be people who seek their power for war. Making the ultimate selfless sacrifice Naruto is blessed with immortality until mankind selfishness and thirst for destruction drops down to a sudden threshold, but a hero at heart he could not just stand by as the destruction goes on. Though years of solitude and watching the endless cycle of pain and hatred has made him a far more cynical hero.

Accidental Charming (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen) Thanks to Kurumu's ever growing power she's able to accidentally charm Naruto. Waiting for it to wear off she can't help but at least pretend she has the blond all to herself. Sexiness ensues.

(Actually got a Prologue out but expect the start of the actual series soon.) Evangelion with a Fox-When Shinji is recruited he brings along an ally. Heterosexual life partner Uzumaki Naruto who seems more concerned with the women then saving the soon to be doomed planet.

The Charmed One's New Guardian. What if the Elders were firm in their decision and he was replaced by another white lighter? And what happens when her lover comes into the fray and becomes an ally knowing how dangerous things around her new charges can get. Naruto x ?

Training Pleasure- While training to hone his animal within certain instincts began to overtake Naruto. Indulging in those instincts are the only way to make sure the blond returns to normal so Ruby offers to help him in anyway she can. (Off shoot of Kitsune of Gakuen.)

Feeling Alive-Rei wants to know what it means to feel alive. To feel love and pleasure. So she approaches Naruto. (Off shoot of Evangelion with Foxes.)

The Library Encounter-Covert pervert Ami is caught reading a rather risque book. Of course Naruto's teasing touching and Whispers only help heat the situation up.

No Title as of yet-Feeling rather self conscious about her appearance Naruto takes Makoto out on a date. Finding herself enjoying the idea of dating Naruto they keep going out until one date ends with a passionate encounter.

Husband to an Amazon-Naruto finds himself drawn into a world of Chaos. Too starved to think of the consequences the blond eats a certain amazon's price winnings.

Untitled-A Naruto x Kitty Pryde PWP One-shot.

Peg's Affair-Feeling unloved and neglected by Pete Peg enters into an affair with the new neighbor.

00

Ben

00

Sparring Session-Sequel to Star Gazing.

Without Kevin-With Kevin incarcerated and having to undergo trial due to the events of Absolute Power Ben and Gwen have to continue their duty while trying to feel the power gap and hole that was left behind.

00

Inuyasha

00

Son of the Dog Demon General-What if Inu no Taisho had a Vassal? What if she took to raising Inuyasha and help him realize his true potential.

Inuyasha x Harem.

00

Future Story Arcs

00

The Strongest Team (Kitsune of Fairy Tale)

-When Natsu and Erza are about to fight after the team's return from a mission Lucy wonders aloud why the members of the strongest team are about to fight. At that moment one of the Fairy Tale members corrects her and tells her about the true Strongest Team. The Demon Trio-Naruto, Erza, and Mirajane. (Flashback Arc.)

Path of a Hero (Naruto of the Justice League)-When League level crime dies down for a time Naruto finds himself becoming to Silver City, Los Angeles to what Superman and Batman are to Metropolis and Gotham respectively.

Like before the options for original characters are still open. Though from now on please be descriptive and go into detail. If you can't then I'll just have to rewrite the bio and make the changes. If you don't add details then don't blame me for not interpenetrating your character correctly.

So feel free to also please use proper spelling, grammar, punctuation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph. Take a look at the bio above. Please remember to list reasonable strengths, limits, and weaknesses to characters when writing.

Don't just tell me your character has an affinity for dragons (like several suggestions already have so far.) Go into detail...what kind of dragon? What species?

Where did they come from? Don't just say void. Where in the dimensions? What makes them unique? I've seen way too many half-assed bios in forums and even suggestions. I'll be putting out my own Bio of Kuiinshi himself in the profile and even the first story of the series sometime this week (Mon to Fri) which will show you guys what kind of thought and development should be placed in a character.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Affiliation:

Birthday:

(Skip this section if the Original Characters are characters from the world of this fic this message is in.)

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

(End Section- Where the particular profiles for each story and abilities for a specific crossover will be placed at.)

I don't have one for this crossover story yet but I will in the near future so check for updates.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villians, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronoligical story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridicously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	4. Oolong the Terrible!

Guardian of the Dimensions

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Thanks to someone who actually took up my picture request this picture was born. The color version is to be done soon. So yeah this will feature the obvious differences that a variation of my fics and canon do and when I looked at this picture I couldn't help but see this picture. So if you're a fan of my series go and comment on the pictures that relate to my story on the sight by dragonrider626 (Nightfury) and Lanky Nathan.

Remove the (dot) and replace those with dots then copy the entire line and place it in the URL (because you just know one person is going to ask or isn't aware how links are affected by the sight through PMs and such) and you should see the picture or just go to my page and click on the link.

http:/dragonrider626(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3lnmbx

0

Story Start

0  
''The next Dragonball should be right up here," Bulma said looking at the radar.

''There's a village not to far from here.'' Naruto said as the trio began looking around the few for a few minutes, but it was like a ghost town.

''You're nuts...there can't be anybody in this place!'' Bulma said in response to Goku's statement about the deserted village.

''No, no...I can feel'em.'' Goku assured her as he began walking around the village using his nose to sniff the people out. He never really had much experience with people so he was a naturally curious boy.

''He's right, I could hear movement; it's faint but I can hear the people. They must be in hiding.'' he said as Bulma began to holler.

''Helllllloooooo...anybody hooooooooome.'' Though Bulma remained skeptical as there was no answer. ''Seems like a ghost town to me. The only thing here is that Dragon Ball...'' she said as the beeping of the radar became louder.

''But I'm sensing all kindsa people! I'm gonna go check this out!'' Goku said hopping off the nimbus as be began knocking on the doors. ''HEYYY! I know you're in there! Why don't you answer!''

''The people are scared of something obviously,'' Naruto said crossing his arms and leaned on one of the buildings. ''Something or someone in the area must be terrorizing them.'' he said as he looked around. The village seemed to be getting rather dirty if the outside of the houses and ground meant anything. ''Their doors will be locked so no one will get in. They probably think we might be dangerous.''

''Locked huh...'' Goku said as he punched a hole in the door and pulled it open. ''Now it's open.'' he said completely unaware of property damage and how he was breaking into a person's house and how they'll probably have to spend their hard earn money to get that door fixed now.  
''Not afraid of much, are you?''

''Afraid not...'' Naruto answered as he walked over with a scowl. ''And not one for common sense eith...''

Outo of a shadows a voiced suddenly let loose a wild battle cry as it ran forward with an axe. The person's axe cleaved into Goku's head, shattering on impact. The little boy began clutching his head as he let out a series of ow.

Bulma of course was freaking out and Naruto couldn't help but face palm. Sometimes people's reactions or behavior never seemed to surprise him much anymore.

''No...it didn't work.'' the man said as the lights of his house came on for some strange reason. He looked to be a farmer of some kind with overalls and a bald spot with an epic black mustache. Poking out from behind a table was a young Native American girl with a headdress consisting of a single feather.

''What was that about?'' Goku angrily cried out yanking out his power-pole.

The man dropped to his knees and began pleading for his life. ''F-Forgive me Oolong-sama! I'll give you anything! Food! Money! Only please spare my daughter!"'

''You got the wrong people old man.'' Naruto said clearing up the confusion. ''We're just travelers happening to be traveling through the village not this Oolong character.

''O-Oh thank goodness.'' the man said as he let out a sigh of relief. ''Forgive me for my hastiness. I thought you were that villainous monster.'' Before the man would continue with who this Oolong was he went and relieved the fear of the other villages letting them know it was safe to come out.

The man's daughter was taking care of Goku's perceived injury as the man continued explaining his hasty actions.

''S-Sorry about that young fella! I just figured Oolong was taking a boy's form...'' he explained with a nervous chuckle.

''If that had been me, I'd be dead right now!'' Bulma shot the man an annoyed glance, folding her arms as the old man continued with his nervous chuckle.

''L-Lucky it wans't, eh?'' he said in response.

''So who is this Oolong guy that has you all so freaked out?'' Naruto said, bringing their attention back to what is important.

The old man then began his tale. ''He is a horrible demon who haunts our land; a vile shape-shifter whose true form no one has ever seen! Yesterday he came to our village... and his eyes fell on my daughter...'' he said as he described the horned and hideous ogre form Oolong took on. He informed them how Oolong was going to arrive noon tomorrow to pick her up. ''He's a fiend who's already kidnapped other village girls; doing who knows what to them. Not to mention he's threatened to kill and eat every village if any of us try to flee or resist him.''

''Why don't you just beat him up!'' Goku suggested as it was the most simple thing in the world. He was a simple child who knew little outside eating and fighting.

''Are you kidding! He's huuuuuuuuge!'' the old man said holding his hands apart.

Suddenly something seemed to come to Bulma's mind as her eyes lit up. She went under to her bag and began digging through it until she pulled out a Dragon Ball. ''...you ever seen one of these?''

''Eh?'' he said in response as he adjusted his glassed and looked at the Dragon Ball tentatively. ''Nope...nah-uh, never seen anything like it.''

Suddenly one of the old village women spoke up. ''Wait! I've got one just like it!''

''BINGO!'' Bulma let out a cheer.

After a few moments the old woman came back from her has with a dragonball in hand. ''Is this it?''

''Yup, that's it! she said as she counted the stars. ''Six...it's the Liushinkyu. The six star ball. Ma'am if you give us that ball we'll take care of this Oolong guy for you.''  
_  
'And of course by us she means Goku and I.' _

''Well, it's a lovely offer, of course, but do you think for a schoolgirl?'

''OOOH NO! I'm not the one who's gonna fight him! Those two are...'' she paused on seeing that the two of them have moved.

''Hey! You're a girl too!'' Goku said as he finished patting the old woman before Naruto hoisted him away.

''Do you have ADD or something?'' he asked, apparently forgetting how Bulma whapped him for patting the farmer's daughter earlier.

After Bulma's minor bout with personality split the others were still concerned about the girls who were captured.

''Actually I have an idea for that.'' he said as a few moments later Naruto walked out of the room in the form of a female.

''Wh-wh-wha? How on earth?'' Bulma began sputtering upon seeing Naruto's miraculous change. He took the form of a busty red head, wearing Jeans and a black tank top.

''Magic,'' he answered rather cheekily. ''You believe in mystical wishes so do you really want to question it?''

''So you're a magical cross-dresser?''

''I'm not a cross dresser,'' he snapped rather angrily. ''Look just let me handle this okay.'' he said as one of the villagers came rushing in. ''He's here...it's Oolong.''

''Okay, Naruto,I'm counting on ya!''

''Yeah, yeah, I'll help you get the ball for your damn wish.'' he grumbled, still sore about the cross dressing comment.

''Now where's my cute little bride to be?'' the horned ogre, boar like creature asked as he stomped around the village.  
**  
''Now now sugar! Why go for a girl when you could go for a woman?'**' The voluptuous red head said bending over and revealing some cleavage.

So of course Oolong the terror reacted like any pervert and began drooling like an idiot so he never saw the knee to the face coming; sending him flying.  
''Hah! The girls work every time!'' the female Naruto jumped as she jiggled quite a bit. Bulma couldn't help but scowl at the display looking down at her 34-Cs. For her age she was rather generously blessed, but now that swelling pride was deflated a bit. Anyway Naruto resumed his natural state.

The demon returned in the form of an angry bull. **''You little bastard now you'll regret it! I'm Oolong the terrible! I'm stronger then you can imagine!'' **

Naruto was about to retort when his watch went off. ''Craaap. Goku is your turn.'' Naruto said as he went to the side lines and Goku hopped man.

''Alright some action. All the talking got boring.''

''**Hah you think this little pipsqueak can stop me? You're stupider then...'' **he glanced up and looked at the clock as a frightened look appeared on his face. 'Crap can't be...time out! Time out!''

''Hey no time outs!'' Goku said as he chased after the demon only to see a short anthropomorphic pig leaning against the fence, whistling and obviously the culprit but seeing this was Goku. ''Hey Pig! You see a bull run by! Which way'd he go?''

''That a-way!'' The pig said pointing in the direction of the mountains.

''Man that's one fast cow!'' Goku shouted as he took off.

''Hahaha Baka. Almost lost my cover; I'd love to see their faces if they found out they've been cowering in terror from a little piglet. Now I just need to wait a minute and I'll be able to change again but only for five minutes unfortunately.''

''Wow...you're an idiot.'' Naruto said causing Oolong to look up and cower in fear. ''I mean what the hell is up with you and everyone explaining the strength and weaknesses to their strengths to not only your enemy, but to yourself which who knows and have no reason to.'' (Jab at Anime-particular Bleach which does this.

A minute later a beat up and tied Oolong was dragged into the village. ''And this is the true form of the being you feared! A little piglet!'' he said hoisting him in the air.

''Let's kick his ass!''

''I say we shave his balls!''

''I say we make him squeal like the biggy he is!''

Several villagers agreed as the pig began to panic. ''You're choice. You take us to where the girls are or we leave you to the mercy of these angry villagers you've been menacing.''

Of course after being forced to apologized and being easily forgiven Oolong led them to where the girls were at.

''Kitten! Daddy has come to rescue you!''

''Princess! Mommy's here!''

''Precious! It's all over at last!'''

But instead of cowering and frightened girls they came across three teenage girls living the good life.

''If you're worried about is, forget it.'' one of them said wearing shades, fur mink and lousing in a chair.

''This sure beats farming!'' one of them said wearing one of those net/skin suits from exercise videos while exercising while the last of the girls seemed to be drinking something suspiciously like champagne.

''Wait...why were you kidnapping girls again?'' Naruto asked, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

''I was hoping to get a girlfriend who would cut and clean for me, but all these girls want to do is laze about all day and not doing a thing. If anything they were making me into a maid.''

''At long last Karma is finally working. I don't know about but honestly I'm done...'' Naruto said and let the rope dropped. After taking two hours for Naruto to track down Goku the group was on there way to track down the final two dragon balls. And of course Oolong was offered to come along only because Naruto made the suggestion that he could either be a distraction or left as a maid to those three girls.

''I can't believe it! Only two Dragon Ball left! I'm gonna have all seven way before I though!''

''Seriously I'm not one for quests! I'm no good...can't you guys just drop me off at the next town or something?'' he said, trying to weasel his way out of the deal. ''I mean they're usually boring and I'm not good at things I find boring.''

Bulma merely sighed and then said with prompt exaggeration. ''It's do hooot today. I'll guess I'll have to sleep in just my undergarments tonight.''

''Of course...it doesn't to b-be boring...'' the pig suddenly let out a yelp when he felt himself receive the bad touch.

''What the hell are you doing? That's disgusting!'' Oolong cried out in outrage.

''You're a guy right?'' asked the rather clueless Goku.

''DAMN RIGHT' I'M A GUY! AND I DON'T WANT 'ANY' OTHER GUY 'TOUCHING' ME 'EVER!' OKAY!''

''I thought you taught him stuff about this?'' Bulma asked as Naruto snorted.

''Doesn't mean he retains much and like I said I only arrived a few weeks ago and you can only cover that much in that amount of time.''

''In other words not that much?'' she asked him as the blond shrugged.

''Pretty much...'' he answered her as he tried to enjoy the serenity of the ride over Oolong's screams.


	5. Callback to the Past

Guardian of the Dimensions

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

The group were silently making there way to Fry-Pan mountain. Goku and Oolong were sleeping and Naruto was watching the landscape. As Bulma continued to drive down the river in the boat Naruto stole glances at her every so often. It was hard to believe this young girl was the same woman he met and spent so much time with. Letting out a yawn he closed his mind as he began drifting off to sleep.

A callback to the future.

Bulma poured another cup of coffee in her mug. Today like the others had been so tiring. It was the eight day of her ever tiring project of making a new and improved Dragon Radar. Once she built a device powerful enough to sense the pulse the Dragon Balls radiated Naruto could teleport to the planet and use its dragon balls to set what was once right. Hearing her cellphone ring the blunette let out a groan. It was probably yet another survivor looking to clarify that the Androids were dead or to clamor the identity of the mysterious man who killed them.

''I told you people to stop calling me!'' the lack of sleep was taking it's toll on the woman.

"Bulma?"

The blue haired woman calmed down when she realized it was just Chi-Chi.

"What's up?" She cursed herself for sounding so tired.

"Are you ok, Bulma? Have you been getting enough sleep?'' the raven-haired former martial artist asked from the other end.

''I've been getting enough,'' she cryptically replied.

Chi-Chi frowned as she adjusted the phone against her her. "Bulma, you really need to take it easy you know. I want use the Dragonballs and wish everything back to normal as badly as you do, but you need to relax before you work yourself to illness. You don't even sound like you've been getting enough sleep and...''

Bulma groaned at the woman's motherly tone. It was just like Chi-Chi to worry over every little thing. ''Look, I promise I'll try and get some sleep.''

''Uh-huh,'' Chi-Chi doubtful stated. ''I'm sending Naruto over there just to be sure. Anyway I'm going back to the shelter to help cook for more survivors. I'll call you back tomorrow.'' Chi-Chi added before hanging up the phone.

_'Naruto?_' Bulma thought, a bit curious at this development. Just how close have the two of them have gotten for her to speak of him so familiarly? An involuntary yawn escaped her lips after the thought. Bulma softly rubbed her eyes with her free hand, wiping away the eye crust and drinking some of her coffee. Tried as she might, Bulma's eyes grew heavy as another yawn escape her lips.

''You should really be resting Bulma-san,'' a voice spoke, causing her to stir slightly. Sure enough it was Naruto with a towel around his neck and his hair was soaked. Either he just got out of the shower or Chi-Chi caught him coming out.

''Mh, not tired.'' the blunette slurred slightly from her chair.

''Come on, I'll run you a hot bath.'' he said, picking the woman up in his arms despite her protests. A few moments later her head nestled into his chest as he followed her directions to her room. Laying her down on her bed he went to her bathroom and ran the bath water. By the time he returned it looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Naruto couldn't help himself as he found himself studying the woman. Even if she was an older woman she was beautiful, she was sure of herself and by now surely knew what she wanted. Older women always had depth to them, while younger girls were vivacious and fun it was always the older women that proved a fun challenge or a freshness of being direct without the non-sense of games When he finally realized his fingers were gliding across her skin she began to stir.

''Naruto-kun, please...'' the plead was sensuous, causing Naruto to softly inhale. To her lips to her small frame she looked so inviting. Her eyes filled with loneliness and desire.

Naruto knew he couldn't stop himself from giving in to comforting her or seeking to quell his lust. He was addicted, to the sight, taste, and touch of the female body. The sheets were pulled back as Naruto joined her under it. His fingers working themselves under her blouse and his mouth capturing her lips. Moans and groans escaped their lips as articles of clothing were removed and tossed into a crumpled heat by the bedside. His hands slowly groped her round breasts that were sensitive to his touch.

Naruto moved atop of her, his lips suckling her neck and leaving hickies as the woman under him moaned. He was sure to be gentle, remembering the fact that she hadn't been with a man for a long time. He took her right nipple into his mouth while he fondled with her left breast with his hand. His nail grazing along her harden nipple as her hands roughly gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin.

Naruto soon traveled down her body, his tongue trailing down her navel and down between her legs. His face was soon met with violet curls. He was surprised to say the least. So instead of being a natural blunette she was a violette apparently. Regardless of the revelation he was too damn hardy to care as he began attacking her pussy with his tongue, nose deep as the woman moaned and bucked her hips into his face as she gripped the bedsheets. She continued to submit under his assault, arching her back as his fingers slightly dug into her slender legs.

Not long after, she orgasmed, sending her juices out and into his waiting mouth. He eagerly licked up the juices as he continued to prepare her for the main event. Soon he began to trail back up her body. He came face to face with the woman, lust filling their eyes as his lips crashed against hers.

The smell of her arousal stung his nostrils and caused his cock to stiffen in anticipation. Positioning himself at her entrance, he grabbed his dick and slowly slid himself past the womans' folds. Her body went rigid, to which he steadied her using his hands. She was hot, and tight enough her folds gripped his cock quite nicely. He slowly took his time in thrusting in and out of her body, each thrust releasing a moan or whimper out of the blue haired woman. Though to her credit the woman wasn't as fragile as he thought she would be.

She matched each thrust with a wild buck of her hips. By the way she worked his cock he was surprised he hadn't immediately exploded. Then again considering that her former lover was recorded as someone of great stamina it made sense. They soon rolled around, the covers spilling off the bed and sheets blanketed in their sweat. They were in a sitting position now, her legs hooked around his waist as her head buried into his neck.

"Aaah! Y-Yes!" Bulma mewled. "Oh...oh Kami!"

Her walls clenching tight around him, and the blond couldn't hold it in anymore. They had already brought each other to climax a few times and it was getting late. Moments after she started cumming, he went over the edge as well Thrusting in a few final times, he finally released his seed into her waiting womb. Though he realized they both gave into temptation that her heart belonged to her. Because it wasn't her name but the name _Vegeta _she had whimpered as she gave into the comfort of his warm body.

Naruto looked down at the genius inventor, smiling down at her as he saw she had nodded off. He gently caressed her cheek as he looked away. It wasn't love, he accepted that. Soon enough things would be set right and Bulma would gain back her family.


	6. The Desert Bandit Part 1

Guardian of the Dimensions

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

The group were now on there way to Fry-Pan mountain where Gyu Ma'o is. Now Naruto couldn't recall too much about an Ox King from the records he was given, so he musn't have been someone too terribly powerful.

All and all, he silently meditated, ignoring the antics of the perverted pig. He was content until a loud and rather shrill cry of 'I lost my Capsules!' drew him out of his semi-meditative state. Bulma continued to lament over a loss of gas, house, and other things. ''I'm helpless, helpless, HELPLESS!''

''Will you simmer down!'' he snapped at her before casually yanking a kunai out of his patch and letting it fly in the general direction of where Oolong was trying to sneak off too, cutting his hat in half.

''Can't you see I'm in distress!'' Bulma snapped back. ''What am I suppose to do? Walk the whole way?'' Bulma challenged.

''What's wrong with walking?'' Goku asked as he floated by on Kinto-un.

''Easy for you to say, Mr. Flying Cloud!" Bulma continued to cry out in her emotional state.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. Bulma wasn't kidding when she said her past self was quite energetic. Though energetic wouldn't be the word he would have used. ''Hop on my back! I'll carry you.'' he waved her over. Sure enough Bulma was more then happy to accept his offer.

Hours later the quarter found themselves traveling through the desert. ''So hot...I think I'm going to die.'' Bulma whimpered as her sweat strained her shirt to the point where there was a wet spot on Naruto's back. ''Yeeesh...I never knew there was this much desert.''

''Th-There's no other way...'' Oolong panted as step by step his walking stick make a dent into the hot sand of the desert. 'It's the only way to get to Fry-Pan Mountain.''

''Isn't there a hotel or an inn around here somwhere?''

In response to Bulma's question Oolong sarcastically remarked, ''Yeah, sure...the 'Sheraton waste-land.''

Then what followed next was Bulma's tantrum about the need of food, a shower, and a bed. ''She's definitely not the same woman.'' Naruto mumbled to himself as he began to walk on ahead. ''I'm going to scout out the area.'' though what he was really trying to do was avoid screwing up the realities anymore then he did. It was going to take all his intelligence and bull-shitting skills to avoid any and all unnecessary fights and interference. Naruto suppose sitting by and watching his friends (well Goku) get their asses kick was a deuchy thing. Then again, getting one's ass kicked is how one learns and how one gains experience.

Naruto watched from his tree as the blue cat like thing conversed with the desert bandit. Apparently they were attempting to rob the gang again, not learning their lesson the first.  
_  
''I wish never to be afraid of girls again!''_ the dark haired bandit exclaimed to the heavens. Two things flowed through Naruto's mind at that. One, for some strange reason Naruto couldn't help but think disappointment when he looked at the young man, but his name is vaguely familiar. Maybe someone the Saiyans knew? Regardless, he had hair so he was not Krillin nor was he an alien so he wasn't Piccolo either.

''Uum...no disrespect intended, sir...but shouldn't you ask to rule the world or for boundless wealth or...something?'' the cat like creature asked with a hint of dismay.  
_  
'Ah...so the cat is the true mastermind after all.''_ the blond thought with narrowed eyes.

''What are you talking about? I can steal all the money I want...I've got no use for the world...but this business of getting all weak-kneed around girls is ridiculous.'' then dramatically the bandit declared. ''Especially...since I dream of getting married!''

''A real warrior earns strength instead of having it magically bequeathed to them.'' Naruto spoke, startling the two and causing them to look up. Without a doubt he looked like a bad-ass, standing there on top of the tree with the moon illuminating his form.

''I don't know who you are stranger, but I'm Yam...'' the desert bandit Yamcha never got to finish his introduction as Naruto dropped down and used his improved sexy no jutsu.

''You wouldn't hurt little old me...would you?'' the devil dressed Naruko-chan asked doing a pout.

Yamcha let out a cry of anguish as he fell back. Twitching as if he just had a seizure.

''Yamcha-sama!'' Puar cried out, going to Yamcha's side as Naruto resumed his natural state.

''The two of you get out of here now. If you come for us again with the intent of coming for the Dragonballs be ready for a fight. Though if you wish to get over your weakness naturally then be ready for the toughest fight of your life.'' and with that, Naruto promptly went on his way back to the M-capsule camper to stand guard outside Bulma's room. If there was anything Naruto was good at then it was recognizing perverts.

_'Man...how long was I asleep?' _Naruto thought, as he began to yawn and realize he must have fallen asleep standing up. _'Well...at least things are kicking off with a nice, peaceful...''_

''OOOOOOOOOLONG! THIS BETTER BE A JOKE!" Bulma's sharp cry rang throughout the camper.

_'So much for that.' _Naruto thought as he went downstairs to see what was going on. ''So what's the trooolololol?' Naruto stammered on upon seeing Bulma in a casino girl, bunny-girl outfit. _'Why did she put on the ears?'_ he thought, wondering why she bother to put on such an outfit, in the desert of all places and what she expected to find in clothes when the camper belong to a three-foot high pig.

''Let's just continue.'' Naruto stated with a yawn. ''So who's driving/''

''Oolong!'' Bulma turned to the pig. ''Start driving!'' she commanded the pig before he could finish his coffee.

''Huh? Me!''

''Who else, idiot!'' she chastised, placing her hands on her hips with a look of self importance. ''I have to spend my morning with skin care and cosmetics!'' she finished as Naruto snorted.

''Waste of money,'' he voiced.

''What'd you say? Do you have any idea how much time and effort goes into maintaining this vision of loveliness?'' Bulma asked, striking a pose.

''I prefer my women with substance,'' Naruto commented offhandedly as he waved his hand.

Bulma's face went red. ''Well who asked you!'' she shouted at him, folding her arms as a growl escaped her lips. She decided not to dwell on it and go pretty herself for the dangerous theif who could be a deranged murderer or rapist, but of course she paid no attention to anything beyond his looks, despite the fact it was clarified he was a desert bandit of sorts.

''Come to me' she says! Never mind that if he does...we'll be Pork chops!" Oolong grumbled as a sweat drop dripped down his head.

''Hey! What's that?'' Goku asked, looking out the window as a bazooka bearing Yamcha in a car that look vaguely reminiscent of that cartoon car from Who Framed Roger Rabbit drove alongside them.

''It's him!'' Bulma squealed, clasping her face. ''He's here!''

''How do you not see he's aiming a fucking bazooka at us?'' Naruto cried out in disbelief. Now he was able to accept or deal with a long things, but even he had his limits.  
_  
'Have some Panzer Faust!'_

And of course, he should have been trying to deflect the damn missile instead of trying to interject logic and common sense into the situation he was in.

''Hand over the Dragon balls peacefully and you won't get hurt again!'' Yamcha demanded, aiming his automatic rifle at the camper. ''This time I won't fall for any your sorcerers tricks you blond haired weirdo!'' he shouted as Naruto's eye twitched.

''Goku...'' Naruto calmly stated.

''Yeah Naruto?'' Goku asked.

''Kick his ass...''

000  
Chapter End  
00

And another chapter. So enjoy. By the way, I'm Kyuubi16 and my strongest point is humor. Enjoy as I write up something to show awesomeness in its purest form.

Guru: Naaaaaaaail  
Nail: What is it Lord Guru?  
Guru: We're in a fanfiction, which means I don't have to follow manga guidelines anymore.  
Nail: But sir, that just means we have to follow whatever dialogue the writer writes for us!  
Guru: Screeeeew the rules! We got Dragonbaaaaaaaalls!

Guru - "NAAAIIILL"  
Nail - "Yes Lord Guru?"  
Guru - "Where's the TV?"  
Nail - "Sir, the author hasn't even gotten to the Z part of Dragonball let alone our arc. He hasn't had time to write up a TV"  
Guru - "NAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIILLLLLL"  
Nail - "...Yes, Lord Guru?"  
Guru - "Find the author by the name of Kyuubi16 and kick his ass. I want that TV."


End file.
